


"Off limits."

by trashykawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Bullying, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashykawa/pseuds/trashykawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends are just... Off limits.</p><p>(Even if you're gay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Off limits."

Yup. This was totally fine. It was perfect, exactly what Hanamaki needed.

Being kicked and punched and then locked in the janitor's closet was just MARVELOUS. Something he needed in his everyday life! Of course with this jumble of joy there's always the special addition that consists with him crying and trying to get someone's attention to open the stupid door. Eventually the crying stopped and all he did was sit there in silence, a messed up grin splattered across his lips. Days later he'd learn how to pick-pocket the lock.

Of course the teachers would ask, "Hanamaki! What's wrong? Why are you so injured? Are kids bullying you? Please tell us anything, we are here to help." What a load of bullshit, thought the small middle schooler. No one cares, no one would even think twice about helping him.

After his parents started to catch on and find out the reason to all of this, they ended up having to get him to switch schools. Of course it never worked. He'd open up to his teammates after thinking they had gained his trust, to then just have it smacked across his face with hatred and disgust.

Nothing made sense to him. He didn't understand why people treated him like shit for having different likes. Are boys not allowed to like boys? Is such a thing illegal? If so, why hasn't anyone told him? Of course it wasn't illegal, but he liked to think that the one's hurting him were just trying to show him the right way. A way where he wouldn't get stuck in jail.

His parents ended up having to make him transfer to nine different schools in the course of three years. Once he reached high school, he promised his parents that they wouldn't have to go through anymore trouble thanks to him.

He picked a school called Aoba Jousai. It was a powerhouse school for a sport he adored even though never once did he have a friend on a team. Volleyball was something he loved. He was never good or great at it, but it was enjoyable.

Hanamaki walked to his class, 1-C. He was one of the first kids in, aside from two really buffed guys who were talking. He made his way to the seat in the corner and sat down, looking out the window with an expressionless face. God somehow he felt really nervous. What if he just said, "Hanamaki Takahiro.... I'm gay." Without meaning to? That sounds like something he'd do.

He heard some seats rustle and saw three shadows approaching him. He looked up, his glum expression changing into one of curiosity. He saw that someone else had joined the other two boys. This one, however, looked much more preppy and girly.

"Hi!" Beamed the preppy-boy. "I'm Oikawa Tooru, these are my friends Iwa-chan and Mattsun-chan! Nice to meet you." He was grinning like some psychotic animal (which kinda creeped Hanamaki out). The one who goes by 'Iwa-chan,' groaned and lightly punched Oikawa's shoulder.

"I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. Ignore everything this idiot tells you. Also, that's Matsukawa Issei. He's smarter than crappykawa, so listen to him." Ok, this was obviously something he didn't expect. On the first day of school. He looked at Matsukawa, who was just smirking.

"And your name is?" Hanamaki found himself shocked at hearing the taller boys voice. Sure, he could be exaggerating, but holy shit who knew a man could have such a beautiful voice what the fu-

"Hanamaki. Hanamaki Takahiro." He said almost too formal.

"Makki-chan it is then!" They all looked at Oikawa, who was gleaming with joy. "Hey Makki-chan, are you going to join the volleyball team?"

"That's what I hope for." The three exchanged looks, smiling wide.

"Well, Hanamaki-san,"

"Just call me Makki." Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow quite amused at this. No one was really happy with the nicknames Oikawa gave, but he seemed to love it.

"Well then, Makki-san, would you like to practice with us?"

If Hanamaki had to be honest, yes, he did want to. Did he want to become friends with them? Yes. Did he want to trust them? Obviously. Could he? No.

It wasn't long until the four got along great. It was like they were meant to be best friends this whole time. According to Matsukawa, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been childhood friends. They met Mattsun during the summer at some summer training camp. Hanamaki was just the final piece to the puzzle for them. Who knew that an alien loving boy, a pun loving douche and two meme loving idiots would become the best of friends in no time.

It'd been seven months since they met one another, so Hanamaki was getting that huge urge to just blurt out stupid things. His sempais were good guys too. He didn't want to end up having to see them take down their goody-two-shoes act and become wild beats just to hurt him.

But, this IS Takahiro. He never was one to control his tongue.

"I'm gay." He randomly said in the locker room after practice one day. It was loud enough just for everyone to hear. They all perked their heads, looking at him with blank expressions.

"oH FUCKING FINALLY." Screamed Tooru who finished putting on his uniform. "I thought you were going to be in the closet FOREVER." All their teammates chuckled and continued to put on their uniforms.

"Wha-"

"Bro no one cares that you like dick." One of his sempais, Kousei, said with ease. Everyone nodded with his statement. "In fact we were worried that you wouldn't say it."

This never came across his mind. Not once did he think that his teammates, his fucking teammates, didn't give a damn. He was completely shocked, too frozen to speak or move. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"Makki-chan, I hope you know that you're not the only one. I'm so gay that even Uranus isn't enough for me!" Iwaizumi let out a soft chuckle, which made the others roll their eyes.

"What? B-But what about all the girls you flirt with?!"

"Oh honey, that's only to cover up my sexuallity! Don't you know this world is filled with homophobic people? If I come out I would never be able to become a professional volleyball player!" He whined. Oikawa's eyes screened something else, but it was obvious he didn't want his dream to be ruined. "Anyways, everyone deserves to see me on court! I mean just look at me Makki! Look!" He said as he started to make stupid poses. "Everyone needs to see this magnificent body doing what it was meant to do!"

"Oh god I'd rather hang myself before watching Oikawa do such things ever again."

"Iwa-chan don't deny you want his ass."

"But I don't want his ass. Wait did you just call me Iwa-chan?"

"One day I know for sure I'll walk in to see both of you fucking violently and I'll have to gush my eyes out." Matsukawa said as he smirked. Oikawa blushed lightly but just stuck his tongue out. Hajime on the other hand looked unfazed by all of this.

Of course these guys would accept him, it was stupid how he thought they wouldn't.

Hanamaki couldn't help but grin widely. He fought back tears, not wanting to seem weak in front of his friends.

"Hey Makki-chan, you know you can count on me for anything, alright? Two gays are more powerful than one, right?" His smile for once was pure, as if he was reassuring him. He whispered in the smaller boys ear, "Also, I know a ton of secrets from everyone on the team. When they have gay thoughts, they tell me." Oikawa snickered. "I use it as blackmail. But don't fear, you can tell me anything." The shorter male with ashy blonde hair shook his head violently.

"Hell no."

"Hanamaki, I already know who and what your balls want." He winked and walked towards Iwaizumi, who was waiting for him at the exit.

What?

How did he know? Was he messing with him? Most likely, this was Oikawa after all. But then again, this WAS Oikawa. His face started to turn red. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck was the only word he could think of.

"Makki!" He looked up to see Matsukawa. "Hurry your ass up boy we gotta get going."

"Oh shit sorry." They packed up the rest of the stuff and closed the gym. Surprisingly enough, their elders let them have the key, knowing how Oikawa was usually training extra hard.

They both walked in silence, not one wanting to say a single thing. But then, outta nowhere, Matsukawa put an arm around Hanamaki's shoulders.

"I don't care, Hiro."

"I know."

"Really? I thought you'd think otherwise." Takahiro sighed and stopped walking, looking at the brunette.

"Issei, you literally talked about how one day you'll walk in on Iwa and Oikawa having hardcore sex. I was one hundred percent sure you didn't care about me being gay as hell." They both chuckled.

"If it doesn't bother you, can you tell me why you didn't say it earlier..?" Matsukawa asked, curiosity written all over his face. Hanamaki sighed, not sure if he should or not.

"I..." He started out, a dead giggle leaving his lips. He felt like he was going to cry. "Someday. I promise that some day I'll tell you... Just that... Today isn't that day." The other just smiled and gave him a warm, welcoming hug.

"It's k man. I won't pressure you."

This was where Takahiro was supposed to be. This was where he wanted to be.

In Matsukawa's arms.

A place where he could call home.

\---------------------------------------------

That's how it was. Every once in awhile Matsukawa would ask again, Hanamaki would give the same answer every time.

Well, that was until Issei saw something that caught his eye at Takahiro's house.

"What the fuck?" Was all that managed to leave his mouth. He was shocked. No. He couldn't have. Hanamaki would never do such a thing.

"Mattsun? What's wrong?" The smaller male walked into his room, being dressed up in an apron. He saw how the others dark eyes were staring intensively at one thing in particular. A box filled with them. Takahiro's mouth dropped and he ran towards the box, grabbing it and running out of his room to hide it somewhere. When he came back, Matsukawa was giving him a killing glare. "You shouldn't have seen that..."

"What the FUCK Takahiro?!" He stood up and walked towards his friend, his face showing a mix of emotions. Hanamaki was scared, so he backed up a bit. "Why the hell did you have a box filled with god damn razors?!" How was he supposed to explain? Mattsu already knew the answer to his question, so why must he ask?!

"I've been clean for months, Issei!"

"That doesn't answer my question as to WHY you have that shit and STILL have it!" The tension in the room was going to kill the ashy blonde boy. He felt as if he was suffocating. He couldn't breathe and his eyes were getting teary.

"Because I used to get bullied, alright! I used to get hit every single fucking day! I-I I had to deal with so much! I switched schools nine god damn times in my middle school years, Issei! Nine FUCKING times! Do you know how that feels?! That every single time I tried to make friends to just get stabbed in the back?!" He was crying now, his voice coming out shaky while cracking various times. "People never accepted me, Mattsun. No one did. I was always alone in this shitty world! It's a miracle I didn't take me life away! I had to keep reminding myself some way that I had to stay strong for my parents!" Takahiro was shaking badly now, the memories rising up and making him want to vomit. It had been so long since he last experienced being hit by those he thought he loved. It had been so long since he even put the blade against his skin. Hell, he was going to throw them out this morning but forgot.

Issei was shocked. His best friend was standing there, looking like a weak injured puppy. He did the only thing that came to his mind:

Hug him.

"Fuck Hiro I'm sorry I didn't know." He stroked the others short hair who couldn't stop crying and shaking. "I'm so so sorry I didn't know oh god. Hiro please know I won't treat you like shit. Dude I fucking love you alright? I'm here for you man. Please just don't do such a thing ever again. If you need to let off pain talk to me. Like I said, I'm here for you."

It was in that simple moment where Hanamaki realized that he was helplessly in love with the guy who was off limits: his best friend.

\---------------------------------------------- 

Two years had gone by. The four of them now seniors.

"mAKKI-CHAN HOW COULD YOU OHMYGOD."

"Yo, I did nothing wrong babe."

"Makki you got me fucking porn. PORN." Iwaizumi said still unable to believe that there was a cd filled with gay porn on his table. "When I was born I never asked for this and I still-"

"Hajime open up my fucking present." Said Matsukawa, wanting the spiky haired boy to open up his surprise. He did as he was told, and felt himself wanting to die in that exact moment.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAA-"

"Heard you didn't have one." He said with a wink.

"... Thank you... Matsukawa..."

"Wait holy shit doesn't that chick look like Oikawa?"

"I know right?"

"nEXT." Screeched Oikawa whose face was now completely red. Even though him and Iwaizumi were far from being something, you could tell Tooru still had hope. The two were best friends and had basically grown up living with each other. It wasn't Tooru's fault though (ok it was who is he kidding). Even though this was the case, he had started to flirt with Takahiro a lot (who would only throw comebacks at him).

The tall brunette walked towards the ashy blonde and sat on top of his lap. This just made the other wrap his arms around him, smiling like an idiot.

The two stayed like this the rest of the day. Always touching each other. Even if it was just shoulder to shoulder or pinky intertwined with pinky. Of course their two other friends noticed, but they didn't say a word or show any expression in particular.

Hanamaki had to leave early because his mom called and said that he needed to go and take care of his cousin (who was only seven at the time). Oikawa decided to go with him, telling Iwa-chan that his present would be brought tomorrow as though the idiot said it was too big and still wasn't ready.

That left Issei and Hajime to themselves.

As soon as the door closed, Iwaizumi bashed his hands against the table, anger consuming him.

"Who the hell do they think they are? Being all lovey-dovey in my face?" Mattsun was taken aback, and just stared at his friend. "Do you think it's fair?"

"Huh?"

"That him and Makki are so much fucking closer now." Issei frowned. Well, it had been a while since he and Hiro hanged out like they used to. Also, Oikawa and Hanamaki were constantly looking for each other like they needed one another.

"I do miss being with Makki like we were before, but who am I to stop them? I can't help it if they like each other." Iwaizumi just groaned at this. "What?"

"It just feels weird, ya know? It's like those two aren't meant to be..." He ruffled his hair, frustrated. "Also, I thought you had a thing for Makki. You are bi, right?" Matsukawa blushed at this and coughed.

"What? No dude. I may be bi, but Makki has just always been... Off limits. Also, why are you attacking me? What the hell do you feel for Tooru?"

"He's my best friend, that's all to it."

"Haha! Sure! Admit it, Hajime, you fucking love that douche. Seeing him with our pal makes you sick to the core." They both locked eye contact, the tension in the air too much for both of them.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Mattsun got up and walked to the bathroom. He found a bottle of gel.

"Of course he'd have this shit for him." He fixed his hair like if it was Oikawa's and placing a fake flashing grin, walking out the way his idiotic friend would. "Iwa-chan~!" Hajime looked towards him, shocked.

"Oh god Mattsun no I don't think I can deal with another Oika-"

"Iwa-chan so mean! Ugh. It's your birthday right? Let's do something fun! Oh how about we look at that silly stuff Mattsun-kun and Makki-chan gave you? It'll be a laugh right?"

"Mattsun what the hell are you do-"

"God damn it Hajime fucking play along and think I'm Oikawa." Hajime blinked and sighed. No way of getting outta this one.

"No, trashykawa, you'll just get turned on by watching that porn."

"Um excuse you I have standards. I may be gay but that doesn't mean my dick will pop up by watching gay porn. I mean they guys do look hot but still." He said, twirling a piece of his hair. He looked directly in the eyes of his best friend, giving him a luscious smile. "But..." He started out, unsure if this was okay to say. "Never mind." He bluntly said as he got up from his friends lap and sat next to him, leaving a large space between them. Iwaizumi frowned.

"Tooru, what were you going to say?" Mattsun huffed, crossing his arms and inflaming his cheeks.

"I said it didn't matter. Not like you'd want to hear it anyways." He looked at him dead in the eye, mixed emotions written all over him. "I'm just..." Mattsun shook his head sighing. "Sorry, Iwa-chan. I can't do this." He said in his normal voice. He chuckled lightly.

Iwaizumi looked at him and sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, but his friend just shook his head to tell him not to. That didn't stop him though, because the next words that left his mouth surprised both of them.

"Why are we both fuckasses hopelessly in love with our best friends?"

\-----------------------------------------------

It was late at night, the moon shining down on the two boys that were walking down the street. There was silence between them. One thought it was comfortable silence, while the other just felt irritated. They both exchanged looks. The one with ashy blonde hair raised an eyebrow,the with dark brown hair frowned.

"Mattsun, has something been bothering you lately?" He asked curiously. Of course something had been wrong! How could he say that he wanted him for himself and didn't like seeing Oikawa being all yucky with him.

"Nothing." He responded more coldly than he intended to. Takahiro frowned. He got closer to his best friend and glared at him intensively.

"Don't be an ass to me now, just tell me." He whined, hugging the others arm. Issei looked at him, his chest pounding more than normal. It wasn't because he loved his friend, but because it was killing him seeing him with another man. His eyes were stinging. He didn't understand why but he felt like he was going to tear up any second now. He quickly separated himself from Makki, looking a different way while covering his mouth with his hand.

Hanamaki was obviously confused, his eyes showing that he was worried. He could tell Matsukawa was crying, for his shoulders were moving up and down. He felt his heart break. Why was it always so hard to move on?

He didn't think twice and grabbed his friend's hand within his, holding it tightly. He didn't know what was going on through his mind, but he needed to tell him something Issei had told him before.

"I'm here for you." He whispered. The other boy stopped crying. He stopped walking. He was tense. Something felt off. That was when Matsukawa turned his face around to look at the beautiful boy he called his best friend.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What?" He felt his chest clutch.

"I can't keep being your friend, Takahiro."

That night both of them ended up crying themselves to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------

"Oi Mattsun!" Oikawa screamed. Said boy turned around, his eyes wide. Without a second thought, he began to run. Although he was usually faster running, the halls were waaay too crowded. Oikawa eventually caught up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Fuck."

"Yea damn right, 'fuck.' You have a lot to explain because my dear Hanamaki is bawling his eyes out to Iwa-chan right now and even he wants to bash your face against the wall." He said, putting his hands on his hips. If looks could kill, Matsukawa would've died twenty times now.

"What is there to explain? It's exactly what it looks like." He said trying to act cool. This only pissed Tooru more, making him grab his friend by the arm with force and drag him out to the roof. No one was out there, so he closed the door and stood right in front of it so no one could open the door.

"I swear you're fucking lying because Hajime told me some information I know I shouldn't know." Issei's breathe hitched. He looked at his friend with anger.

"So fucking what if I liked him? Is there a problem with that? I never made a move on that bastard because he was always dawning over you or someone else! Are you going to fucking bitch at me for doing something that ended my shitty suffering?" Every word he said was another step he took towards Oikawa, fury written across his face. Although he looked quite terrifying, Tooru was giving him a devilish face as well. He put his pointer finger on the others boys chest, his words sending chills down Matsukawa's back.

"You know what? You're denser than Hajime. You're an idiotic fool. To think that Takahiro had to deal with you this whole time. Are you a fucking dumb ass? He's human, Issei. He feels just as much as you do. Didn't you ever think about his feelings? He's sobbing to Hajime right now, screaming things such as, 'I'm never good enough! I'm a fucking disappointment! I should've done the unthinkable back then. If I had done that I wouldn't have ever made him cry! I'm the worst person on this planet.' Do you know how much it's killing him to hear him say all that shit about himself? I couldn't take it anymore because I was about to start crying myself!" He was screaming now, his voice in pain. "Takahiro never once told me about what his life was like back then. I never thought I deserved to know, so I never asked! I didn't want to find out like this! Issei, you're the only one he's been able to trust so much his whole life..." Tooru looked down at the ground, his voice cracking. "Why can't you understand that you broke his stupid young wounded heart..?"

Matsukawa was taken aback. He didn't know what to say.

"I-I... But aren't you two something?" Oikawa screeched so loudly and punched his friend with so much force on his left cheek.

"I SWEAR IF I COULD FUCKING KILL YOU I WOULD'VE DONE IT RIGHT NOW AND ENJOYED IT." He screamed. Issei was looking to his side, his eyes wide as a plate. He was so confused and lost. "Takahiro and I were never anything! I mean, we might've looked like we had a thing going on, but if anything it was queerplatonic! I never felt attracted that way to him and vice versa! Issei, that idiot loves you to his core! I can't believe you haven't realized!" He laughed like he was going to go insane. "Two of my best friends are dense motherfuckers and I have a crush on one of them boy oH FUCKING BOY WHAT A TIME TO BE ALIVE."

"Hiro likes me..?"

"YES."

"He... He really likes me..?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THE WORD YES. YES HE WANTS TO SUCK YOUR DICK LIKE THEY DO IN GAY PORN OMG GO FOR HIM MY BABY NEEDS YOUR ASS." Tooru shouts, pushing Matsukawa back in the building. Once the door was shut closed, he leaned against it and sighed. "I really hope I never see all these idiots in college because I swear I'll end up losing this beautiful hair I have." (Of course he didn't mean that.)

Issei was running to the only other place he could think of: The gym's changing room. He ran and ran like he never has before. He was an idiot after all. He was foolish to not even think twice about Takahiro's feelings. As he got closer to the gym, he could hear wild cries that sounded just like the time when he found his best friends box of razors. His chest hurt.

He was the cause of this.

He needed to fix this.

Matsukawa busted the doors open, hearing how everything went silent. He quickly walked towards the changing room, where he saw a Iwaizumi hugging a Hanamaki. Hanamaki's face was wet with tears. His nose and eyes were red. Iwaizumi looked so sad but once his eyes laid on Issei, it turned furious, and a furious Iwaizumi was something to be terrified of. What calmed him a bit down though was that he realized Mattsu was bruised on his face. He knew what Oikawa did.

Hiro's eyes went wide, as he quickly separated himself from Hajime and stared at the boy that broke his heart. He didn't know what to say. Why was he here? They were done. Any hopes he ever had were over.

Issei took long strides toward them, until Iwaizumi got up, not letting him get closer to his friend.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, voice cold.

"Hajime... I came to fix things... I... Please just hear me out." He begged, not looking at Iwa but at Makki instead. "I'm an idiot. Denser than Iwaizumi, according to Tooru." He heard the boy murmured something under his breath, but continued anyways, making his way to the ashy blonde boy who was now sniffling. "I didn't think about your feelings. I was being selfish. Only thinking about myself. I should've known I was going to be the one to make you cry. I'm a fuck up of a friend, Hiro. I..." He chuckled softly, taking the boys hands within his own. "The only reason I said those words was because I was angry. I was irritated." In Issei's eyes, Takahiro looked cute in this moment. Even though he had been crying, the puffy eyes, red nose and messy hair made him look adorable. "I didn't like seeing you so close with Tooru. I got jealous. It really did hurt. I... It bothered me you started to hang out with him more. It pissed me off you gave him more attention. I never said anything because ya know, I always thought of something stupid. I always thought best friends were off fucking limits. But you know what? Fuck that dude. I'm gonna break that damn rule. Just as Iwaizumi said, I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend and you can fucking tell me to fuck off right after I do this." Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Hiro's waist, pulling him closer to him and pressed his lips against his own.

Hanamaki gasped when they kissed, but neither one separated. Eventually they had too to breath, but all they did instead was breath shaky breathes while staring into each other's eyes. Mattsun was scared. He was scared he was going to get rejected. He deserved it though.

"Is it wrong for me to say I love you?" Asked Takahiro, a nervous smile placed upon his lips. The other shook his head.

"Okay, but, is it too late now to say sorry?" He sang, earning an ugh not only from Hiro but from a Hajime that was watching them like a proud mother.

"I fucking hate you Issei." Said Takahiro, laughing like an idiot. The other just chuckled, and kissed him again.

"Nooo~" He said in between the kiss. "You loooveee meeee~"

"Damn right he does." Said an overly familiar voice. The both looked at the entrance and saw Tooru smiling like he just saw the prettiest thing in his whole life. "If that bitch had rejected you I would've shoved something so far up his ass that he would be forced to think that he was straight now." Mattsun laughed and ruffled the smaller boy's hair, who honestly looked terrified.

"Tooru honey bunchkins." Said Hanamaki after recomposing himself. "If I'm finally with the guy you so wanted me to finally confess too, why the hell aren't you with mom yet?" He asked, smirking like the devil he is. Issei's eyes widened a bit, but he could only grin when he saw that Hajime was blushing. Tooru frowned and murmured a, "you know what to hell with you guys I'm going down with this ship." And he literally tackled Iwaizumi to plaster his own lips on his.

"Their ship name is iwaoi right?" Whispered Mattsun.

"Yea." Replied Makki. "You're totally gonna catch them fucking now, bro."

**Author's Note:**

> Hhahah so this turned out longer than I actually wanted it to be (its like 4940 words lmao whatthefuck) but I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out to be.
> 
> This is my first um. I think you call it a one-shot lmOA I DONT KNOW but yea anyways its my first ??one-shot?? with these boys so please tell me what I need to improve because I absolutely adore writing them just <3333
> 
> Also please point out grammatical errors I would love to fix them but yea I'm not a professional so hahahahHAH fuckkthat but yea I will fix them if you point them out.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this :)!


End file.
